


when the world gets too heavy (put it on my back)

by casualmarches



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Humor, M/M, josh is a punk but a nerd too, the ryden is implied for .3 seconds but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualmarches/pseuds/casualmarches
Summary: i've been trying to grab your attention in class for over half an hour by poking you and throwing things onto your desk and you’re refusing to acknowledge me and all i wanted to do was tell you that you look cute and now it’s gone too far and it can’t go back au





	when the world gets too heavy (put it on my back)

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my drafts for literal months and i just now decided to post it so enjoy
> 
> also yes the lyrics are from always by panic it has nothing to do with the fic i just love that song

In Josh’s defense, he was really, really bored.

And the new kid was cute. Like, ridiculously cute. He had messy brown hair and eyes the color of mocha and a smile that could literally fucking light up the dark side of the moon. He wore a yellow hoodie that somehow looked good and skinny jeans that showed off a _great_ view. All in all, Josh felt that he was cute, and people as cute as him just simply could not live life without being told it.

He threw a paper ball at him.

If looks could kill, Josh would be dead and buried and at the pearly gates. Before he could say anything, though, the guy turned back around and stared determinedly at the board.

Josh grinned. So he was trying to ignore him. He could work with that.

Next was a pencil.

Then his calculator. He missed and got a reprimand from the teacher.

A penny. The guy winced and flipped him off.

Finally, he resorted to his friend.

“Brendon. _Brendon._ Brendon, pay attention to me.”

“What?”

“Get the new kid to look at me.”

“Why?”

“Because I said so.”

“Are you trying to fuck him?”

“I’m not you, shut up. Just get him.”

Brendon sighed and leaned forward to get his attention. Josh watched as he turned around with an annoyed look. After a moment of talking, he rolled his eyes and faced the board again.

Brendon looked at him and shrugged his shoulders.

“Dude, what the fuck?”

“He said you’re annoying.”

“I am _not._ I only wanted to tell him he’s cute.”

“I think you’re coming on a little too strong.”

“You had sex with Ryan thirty minutes after meeting him.”

“Touché.”

Realistically, he could have just waited until class was over to talk to the Mysterious and Cute Kid Who Kept Ignoring Him, but Josh Dun was stubborn. Too stubborn for his own good.

So he threw his math book. And he knew how heavy it was, he just kind of decided to ignore it.

The guy let out a loud squawk and nearly fell out of his chair. Laughter erupted across the room as he cursed and really, the detention Josh got was worth it.

The bell rang. Josh stood up and gathered his stuff as slowly as humanly possible, keeping an eye on the slim figure up by the door. Walking fast, he intercepted him and held out a hand.

“Hi. I’m Josh.”

“Tyler,” He replied after a moment, shaking his hand. “May I ask _why_ you threw you kept throwing things at me? I think I got a concussion.”

“You were cute. I wanted to tell you that very important fact but you kept ignoring me. I was dedicated, man.”

Tyler turned slightly pink.

“You - you thought I was cute?”

“Duh. A blind man could say that. You’re, like, adorable.” Josh didn’t really know where the confidence was coming from, but he was not complaining.

“Uh, thank you. You’re cute too. Tattoos are cool.” Tyler said awkwardly, gesturing to Josh's sleeve. “Pink hair and piercings, dude, all you need is a skateboard and you’ll be the poster boy for troubled rebellious teenagers.”

“Aw, dude, you caught me. I am in fact a troubled rebellious teenager. I’m going later to tag the school, wanna join?”

Tyler laughed, and Josh was pretty sure he saw God in that moment.

It went quiet for a minute as Josh desperately tried to think of something to keep the conversation going.

“Do you want to, I don’t know, hang out sometime?”

“Really?” Tyler’s doe-eyed look made Josh consider jumping out the nearest window. Seriously, it had to be _illegal_ for someone to be that cute.

“No. This is all an elaborate ruse for me to kidnap and experiment on you in my basement.”

“I mean, if it’s you, I might not actually object to that.”

Josh choked on his own spit and Tyler watched on bemusedly as he tried to remain calm. He’s _punk,_ goddamn it. He’s supposed to be cool.

“Okay. Well, if you ever want to be experimented on, text me.” Josh said, scribbling his number on a spare piece of paper he found on a desk and handing it to Tyler.

“I’ll do just that.”

Josh was left standing in the middle of the door looking like he just got ran over by a truck. Shaking himself from his stupor, the biggest, stupidest grin formed on his face as he practically fucking skipped to his locker.

Wait until Brendon heard about this.


End file.
